The Beginning To An Endless Nightmare
by laughing-maniac-of-fire
Summary: Amy and Jake are two normal teens that never met each other, but when they venture into Raccoon Forest their very lives might be in each other hands. Well their lives and the life of Rebecca Chambers, a rookie S.T.A.R.S member. Somewhere on this chaotic r


Laughing-maniac-of-fire: Hey, alright this is my first Resident Evil fanfiction, just so you know. Go easy on the insults, please don't flame me saying "Well, it wasn't like that in the game" or something or another. Helpful suggestions are wanted! Nonliving-Nightmare is also co-authoring for this story.

Nonliving-Nightmare: Finally, I get credit!

Laughing-maniac-of-fire: Yep, and I finally remember to give you that credit. Thank me! Anyway thank you Fire-Kitsune-Demon, Jordan R. Was Here, and Nonliving-Nightmare for reviewing. Yeah, I made him review.

Nonliving-Nightmare: We don't own anything.

Chapter 1: When All Goes Awry.

Amy saw something ahead, it looked like a train. However, after what had just

happened it looked more like safety. She reached the compartment door; yanking it open she saw that nothing was there but bloodstains. She walked in slowly, after hiding from view she thought back on what had just happened.

Flashback

Amy, her friend Kendal, and Kendal's boyfriend Josh had all been talking around the campfire they had started. Their conversation had been about the recent murders in the woods they were camping in.

"Hey guys did you hear about those two little girls?" Kendal asked after taking a bite of the marsh mellow she had roasted.

"Those ones that were murdered?" Josh asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know the ones that were killed not so far from here." Kendal said looking at me.

"Alright no more talking about the murders. It's scaring me." Amy said looking around while brushing a piece of her hair back behind her ear. They had laughed and joked for a little while longer, before Amy heard something.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Amy asked looking around quickly.

"Hear what?" Kendal asked also looking around now.

"That moaning sound." Amy said before someone stumbled into view. Amy gasped, the person was missing it's arm! More figures stumbled into view, they all were missing parts of their body.

End of Flashback

Amy didn't want to remember the rest, she knew that Kendal and Josh had been killed while she ran. She had heard their cries of pain, and their cries for help. Yet, even though she heard them she had ran. She started sobbing, pulling her knees closer to her chest.

Meanwhile:

Jake had ran. He ran for his life. He had seen what those things had done to Rachel. He wasn't going to die that way. He couldn't help but to remember what had happened.

Flashback

Jake had wanted to do something special for his girlfriend, Rachel. He thought a quiet walk in the woods would be perfect but Rachel was frightened at first.

"Are you sure it's okay. You know with the attacks and all lately?" Rachel asked with a little tremble in her voice.

"It'll be fine. I'll protect you." Jake said, wrapping his arms around her and then kissing her.

They had had a wonderful evening but it was getting late. He had to get Rachel home before her dad came after him with a shotgun. Jake and Rachel walked for awhile but a slight movement of a bush had caught Jake's eye. He went to check it but something darted out from behind him. It landed on top of Rachel. It looked like a dog but it's flesh was peeling. Jake's main response was to run and not look back.

"Jake!" Rachel screamed as her flesh was penetrated by the razor sharpness of the dog's teeth.

End Flashback

He could still hear her screams in his head. He had promised to protect her but he failed. He was out of breath but he kept running, he had too. He came across a train. It was apparently used recently. Maybe someone in there could help him. Maybe they knew what was going on.

He took one deep breath and entered the train, silently wishing Rachel would forgive him.

Jake had walked into the train still thinking of Rachel. He wasn't the sensitive sort but he had cared about Rachel. He would never forgive himself. He was too into his thoughts to notice that the car he was in was littered with bodies. Blood was smeared everywhere. It was a gruesome sight. The smell caught his attention and for the first time he actually looked around. The sight and the smell combined nearly made Jake lose his lunch. He swallowed and decided to look around, surely he could find something of some use.

He moved up an aisle and into the next compartment. There he saw a movement. He was unsure of what to do. He thought about running but how could he ever live with himself if he always ran. As he moved closer, a girl screamed and darted out from behind the seat she was hiding behind.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled, slowly backing up. She looked like she was about his age, her hazel colored eyes showed her youth. She had light brown hair that reached her shoulders, layering only in the front. She was wearing a light pink short-sleeved shirt that matched her khaki shorts. On her feet were a simple pair of brown flip-flops.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Jake said while moving toward her, trying not to scare her more.

"You're human?" She questioned.

"Yes" Jake replied.

The girl had rushed into his arms and hugged him.

"I'm so glad I'm not alone." She said, sniffing. It was apparent that she had been crying. She looked up at Jake's blue eyes, than she looked down seeing a simple white shirt, jeans, and black converse. She looked back up to his face to see that his hair was black, and it looked slightly messy.

"What happened?" Jake asked as he comforted her.

Truly, he was in no shape to comfort anyone. He could barely keep from giving up and crying himself. She was scared but he had to try. He was the only other living thing in the room.

Suddenly, a dog smashed through the window. It was the same dog, Jake noticed, that had killed Rachel. Strands of her golden blonde hair and slivers of her tan skin were stuck in between it's teeth. Jake once again gaged as the girl holding onto him started shaking slightly. The dog pushed off the ground with it's back legs, lunging at Jake and the girl. Jake ducked down to the ground pulling the girl with him hoping to avoid some of the attack. The attack never came, in its place he heard a gunshot ring out in the compartment.

"Were you injured?" A young girl's voice asked as she stepped forward and laid her hand on Jake's shoulder. She was wearing a Kevlar vest and army green pants that had a mini first-aid kit attached to the belt. She had brown eyes, and reddish-brown hair that was short. Her combat boots made a dull thud when she walked.

Jake flinched from the sudden contact," I'm fine.", he said standing up.

"What about your friend?" She asked looking down at the girl Jake was with.

"Oh, she's not my friend really. I just met her." Jake said looking at the remains of the dog.

"Miss, are you okay." She asked the girl, ignoring his comment, while helping her up.

"I-I'm fine, just a bit shaken." She said giving a half-smile. Jake could see why she was shaken now, blood from the dog had splattered on her shirt, face, and legs. She forced another smile and said, "I'm Amy. It's nice to meet you both."

The young woman that had saved them holstered her gun. "My name's Rebecca. I'm a member of the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team." She had said, handing Amy a rag from her first aid kit.

"Thank you" Amy replied, taking the rag and wiping her face and legs off.

"I'm Jake, just in case you wanted to know" he said, butting in.

"What are the two of you doing out here? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

Jake and Amy shared their respective stories with Rebecca.

"I'm sorry for your losses" Rebecca said, lowering her head. "but we should get out of here as soon as possible."

"What's going on here?" Jake asked, a small sign of hysteria in his voice.

"I don't know" Rebecca replied. "I wish I knew." She started walking down the aisle.

Amy and Jake followed Rebecca through the compartment. They stepped over dead bodies and puddles of blood. Rebecca had bent down to inspect one of the passengers. He was holding some sort of key card. She took the card and began walking when some of the bodies from behind them stood up.

"That's not possible!" Rebecca shouted, pulling out her beretta. "They shouldn't be alive with those kind of wounds."

"Go!" She yelled, firing three rounds into the closest ones' chest.

Amy and Jake ran through the door at the back of the compartment. Rebecca shot three more rounds before turning and running through the door also. Rebecca had made it through the door but so had one of the monsters. It grabbed at her and pulled her closer. It was about to bite her when a bullet went through its' head. A young man, somewhere in his twenties, was standing in the aisle holding a handgun. He was wearing a white tank-top, his right arm had a elaborate tattoo on it, and dark blue jeans. He also had a handcuff on one hand, just one of the many things that gave away his identity. He made his way up the aisle to where they stood.

"Thanks" Rebecca said, examining her shoulder for any wounds or scratches.

"Just be more careful next time, kid." The man said lowering his gun.

"I'm not a kid." Rebecca said frowning slightly.

"Um, can we go somewhere that doesn't have dead bodies?" Amy asked pointing to the two dead bodies in the cart.

Rebecca hated being called a kid. No one ever took her seriously.

"I'm a biochemist and a member of the Bravo team, and my name is Rebecca Chambers but that's Officer Chambers to you." She said professionally, walking pass the dead bodies.

"You? You're so young" The man said, leading them through a doorway.

This room was cleaner than the others. The best part about it was that there were no dead bodies.

"And just who are you?" Rebecca asked, trying to adjust her voice to make her sound more mature.

"I'm Billy Coen" The man said, taking the clip out of his gun and putting a bullet into it.

"Billy Coen?" Rebecca asked in a shocked voice. "The captain warned me about you. You escaped from your captives."

"It took your captain to tell you that I was a convicted felon?" He asked, dangling the handcuff in front of her."

"You killed 23 people. I don't think joking is very wise at the moment" Rebecca said, backing up.

"What are you going to do, arrest me?" Billy asked.

"No. You saved my life. Just stay out of my way." Rebecca said, walking to another door, Amy and Jake following.

"Hey we can work together to get out of here." Billy called after her but he received no reply.

"Um, Rebecca why didm't you accept that guy's help?" Amy asked scanning the room for any more dead bodies or dogs.

"Because he's a felon, and he could turn on us at any second." Rebecca said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But." Amy started but was cut off by Rebecca holding her hand up motioning for her to silence. She then pointed towards one of the doors.

"Amy, can you go over and open the door? I think I heard something." Rebecca whispered as she got her gun from where it was holstered. Amy silently went over to the door, and stood to its side. Rebecca raised her gun aiming at the door. Amy grabbed the door handle and yanked open the door.

"There's nothing there." Jake said sighing in relief.

Amy was about to walk back from behind the door when Jake let out a girly scream. This caused Amy to run to where Rebecca stood, Jake was cowering behind Rebecca. Amy looked through the doorway and saw a greenish creature slithering toward them. Rebecca shot the thing causing it to burst. She was about to speak when more appeared through the doorway.

"Let's get out of here!" Rebecca yelled and started running toward a door to their right. Jake rushed in front of Rebecca and Amy and threw himself at the door.

"Ouch." He said, stumbling backwards.

"It's called turning the knob" Amy said with an annoyed look.

The greenish things came slithering behind them.

"We can argue about this later" Rebecca said opening the door and rushing through it.

She slammed the door just in time. The things had jumped but had crashed into the door, making a splattering sound.

They were in a single-door room which was the door they had used to enter. It looked like it was used as a dining room. It was nicely lit but was somewhat a mess.

"What were those things?" Amy asked, trying to catch her breath.

"I think they were leeches" Rebecca replied, reloading her gun.

"Can't you just shoot all those things" Jake asked, huddling up on the floor.

"I don't have that much ammo" Rebecca replied.

Just then, something had beat against the window, causing all of them to jump.

Whatever had slammed against the window didn't give up after the first attempt. It kept slamming against the window until it finally gave out. The things slithered in through the broken window easily avoiding the sharp edges. The few remaining lights in the dining cart gave their skin a shiny, wet texture while it also made their sharp rows of teeth noticeable.

"They look like...more leeches." Amy said seeing Rebecca getting ready to shoot at them while Jake hid behind Amy. Amy backed away in horror as the leeches grouped together to take on the form of a man. Rebecca shot at the leech man hitting him in the chest. He frowned and knocked Rebecca down by elongating his arm. Rebecca tried to shoot but her shot went past the leech man and out the window.

"Oh no." Amy said seeing Rebecca's beretta go sliding under the table as she fell to the ground. Suddenly, the door was kicked open, and six shots were fired. The first two hit the man's right leg, third, fourth, and fifth hit his chest while the sixth hit the man's left eye. The leeches started to retreat once again sliding over the broken glass.

All eyes turned towards their savior, and all were shocked to see Billy Coen, gun still held out in both hands.

"Will you agree to team up with me now?" Billy asked letting his hands fall to his sides, the gun still held tight in the right hand.

"Just long enough so that we get through this mess." Rebecca said getting up to fetch her Beretta.

"Then we have a deal." Billy said smirking, but then a sudden movement of the train made them all stagger.

"What was that?" Jake asked his voice going slightly high pitched.

"We're moving." Rebecca said after a second.

"Well we need to stop then. Who knows where this could take us if we don't." Amy reasoned.

"The control room is locked, only way in is a key card." Billy stated, as Rebecca dug through her pocket.

"You mean like this one?" Rebecca said smiling brightly, or as bright as you could smile through the situation.

They quickly made their way to the control room, all of them searching for the brakes.

"Found em'."Jake said yanking down the switch, but nothing happened. He pushed the switch up, and then back down. "Nothing is happening guys."

"Then that must mean that the brakes...are broken." Rebecca said her smile quickly melting down to form a frown.

"What about the emergency brakes?" Billy asked looking around for a blueprint, or anything close to it, of the train. He finally found something, quickly scanning the map he found that they were on the other end of the train.

"Find anything." Rebecca asked walking over to him.

"Yeah, they're on the other end of the train." Billy said rolling up the map," I'm going you stay here, guard the other kids."

"You can't go alone!" Rebecca said her voice going slightly higher then she meant it to.

"But they can't stay alone." He argued back.

"I can go with you, Rebecca can guard Jake since I don't think he'll be much help." Amy offered.

"Do you have a weapon?" Billy asked staring coldly at Amy, he didn't like the idea of her going with him. Rebecca handed her a survival knife.

"Come on kid." Billy said nodding his head towards the door.

They walked until they got to a dining room. It had been a classy bar with the drinks behind the counter for show ,however, now the bottles had all been smashed giving the room a look of disaster. A sound came from the roof, it sounded like something was crawling around on the top.

"Billy, do you hear that?" Amy said listening closer, maybe she was hearing things.

"What?" Billy asked trying the door at the other end, which was unfortunately locked.

"That." Amy said pointing towards the roof as the sounds came again.

"Ki- Billy was cut off by huge pincher's stabbing through the roof, the chandelier smashed to the ground. Pieces of glass, crystal, and metal shattered everywhere as the pincher's made a larger hole in the roof of the train. A huge, twisted looking scorpion dropped from the roof; spinning around the scorpion noticed Amy. It was advancing on Amy when Billy shot five rounds into the Scorpions back. It span back to Billy, furious, it swung its huge pincher at him. Billy hit the wall then fell limp.

"Oh my god." Amy muttered as she saw the scorpion turn back around. It swung hitting her and making her slide over the bar counter. She fell to the floor mostly uninjured, and that's when she saw it, a double barrel shotgun. She snatched it and jumped up aiming at the scorpion's head. It's right pincher knocked the shotgun from her hands, as the left one stabbed into the wall behind her, missing her by only a hair width. She scrambled towards the shotgun, grabbed it, and aimed once again for it's head.

"Goodbye." Amy muttered and pulled the trigger. The rounds hit right above the left eye and it slowly fell, dying and now dead. She ran over to Billy thinking about how he couldn't be dead, he just couldn't.

"Billy, can you hear me. Billy, come on wake up." Amy said leaning down beside him and shaking his shoulder.

Billy slowly opened his eyes to Amy, the dead scorpion, and the shotgun she still held in her hand. "Good job Kid." Amy smiled at him, and then helped him up.

Billy had just gotten up with the help of Amy, when he noticed her left shoulder was bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Billy asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine. I just landed on a small piece of glass when that scorpion threw me." Amy replied moving toward the door they had came from. "We need to find those emergency brakes."

"First we're going to get Rebecca to look at that shoulder of your's" Billy said walking through the door. Amy started complaining but Billy grabbed her by her right arm and started dragging her with him.

"At least check this room for anything." Amy pleaded trying to pull back her arm from Billy's grip.

"What would we find?" Billy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe some more shells for this thing." Amy said holding up the shotgun.

With Rebecca:

Rebecca was pulling at a door but it was locked.

"Billy told us to wait back in the control room. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jake asked, looking behind him every few seconds.

"Waiting around isn't going to get us out of here" Rebecca replied "and besides maybe we can find something of some use."

"Or we could make a nice lunch for something" Jake snapped.

"Are you forgetting who has the gun" Rebecca said like a threat.

"Sorry!" Jake quickly apologized.

They walked down a hall pass several windows. They came to a dead end and a locked door.

"Not another one" Rebecca said aloud, frustrated. They were about to turn around when Rebecca saw a window and a ladder.

"Jake follow me" She said as she climbed out the window, grabbing onto the ladder. Jake followed her very slowly, trying not to trip.

They were now on top of the train. The wind and the rain made the roof very dangerous. Jake had tripped and nearly flew off the roof when Rebecca grabbed his arm and pulled him back to his feet.

"Take it slow and be more careful" Rebecca said in a kind voice with a slight smile.

"Thanks" Jake said, blushing, and started following Rebecca again.

Rebecca and Jake came across a giant hole and a box that must have controlled some of the power to the train. Rebecca slowly eased around the hole and bent down to the box. She reconnected the wires and gave a thumbs up to Jake but a sudden green slime came out of the box and leeches formed then jumped from the slime, making Rebecca fall backwords and through the hole.

"Rebecca!" Jake yelled, running up to the hole and kneeling down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Rebecca said, slowly getting up off the ground. She went to the only door but it was locked. "Jake, it's locked. I can't get out. You're going to have to go find the door and unlock it."

"What?" Jake asked, shocked. "I don't even have a weapon. How am I supposed to find the door if I get ate?"

"Here take this with you" Rebecca said tossing her beretta up to Jake.

He fumbled with the gun and nearly lost his footing, nearly causing him to fall into the hole too.

"I'll get you out of there soon just hang on" Jake called out and made his way back to the ladder of the train.

"_Great. I may be trapped here forever. Oh well I could use the breather. I might as well check around a bit_" Rebecca thought to herself. She started rummaging through the files and drawers in the room. She picked up a file but the papers slid out. She bent down to pick them up when she noticed another card. She picked it up and examined it. "There are numbers on the back. I better keep this, it could turn out to be useful." After looking around, she sat down on the floor and started thinking about all the things that had gone wrong and how a normal mission could turn into a nightmare.

"_This was supposed to be a regular mission. We were sent to investigate the recent attacks and disappearances in the Arklay Mountains but our helicopter was struck by lightning and we had to make an emergency landing. Our leader found an overturned transport truck and the file on Billy Coen. The Bravo team was split up to check the area. That's when I found this train. It seemed normal until I came across Jake and Amy and shot that dog. After that, it seemed things became a whole lot more complicated. What's going on here?_" Rebecca pondered to herself. She leaned her head against the locked door and slowly fell asleep.

Jake made his way up a flight of stairs. The room was horrific. Parts of it were on fire. Two zombies stumbled from the fire and made their way towards Jake.

"_Oh great. I'm going to die!"_ Jake thought to himself, trembling. He raised the gun Rebecca had gave him and shot at them. The first two shots missed but the third and fourth hit one of the zombies in the leg, causing it to fall. Jake shot four more shots at the other zombie. He killed it but the one he had crippled kept crawling towards him. He shot a round into its' head. "I think I'm going to have a heart-attack" Jake said aloud, heavily breathing. Jake went to the only door in the room and pulled it open.

Rebecca came tumbling out, awakening her from her sleep.

"Ouch" Rebecca said holding her head.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked, holding out his hand.

"I'm fine" Rebecca said, taking his hand and pulling him down. They both let out a chuckle until Rebecca noticed the two dead zombies. "Did you do that?"

"Yea but barely. It took like eight shots." Jake replied, standing up and handing Rebecca back her beretta.

"Good job." She replied, also getting up. She took the gun and started to reload it.

"We should get back to the control room."

"Thanks" Jake said, with a big smile.

They left the fiery room and slowly made their way back to the control room, killing whatever got in their way.


End file.
